Modern servers may include a non-volatile storage medium having random access memory (RAM) like characteristics. For example, such non-volatile storage medium can have a low latency and high bandwidth similar to RAM, but may maintain data in a non-volatile manner. Such storage mediums are often referred to as storage class memory (SCM). SCM systems provide a direct access storage (DAS) mode without DMA. Said differently, servers with SCM may allow application to access data stored on the SCM without using direct memory access (DMA), such as, for example, by using zero copy access. However, as zero copy access bypasses some of the conventional layers in the storage software stack, conventional encryption techniques may not be implementable for SCM operating in DAS mode.